Stevie Rae Johnson
Biography Stevie Rae is Zoey Redbird's roommate and best friend. She was marked three months before Zoey. She lived in Henrietta, Oklahoma and had three brothers whose names are unknown. She is the Red Vampyre High Priestess and the first ever Red Vampyre. She attended the House of Night where she met her best friends Zoey Redbird, Damien Maslin, Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates. She is the peppy and peaceful one out of the group and usually sorts out debates between the Twins (Erin and Shaunee), and Damien. After she dies and undies in ''Betrayed she was evil and was killing innocent humans for food. But Aphrodite sacrafices her humanity, which in turn allows Stevie Rae to become the first Red Vampyre. Newest Red Fledgling and Leader In Betrayed, Stevie Rae finds out that she has an affinity for the element Earth. However after she discovers this her body rejects the Change and she dies. Zoey eventually discover that Stevie Rae is still alive. Throughout the books Zoey managed to reach out to her BFF and restore her humanity which had been temporarily lost. Zoey and her circle then performed a ritual to return Stevie Rae's humanity which resulted in her mark turning red - the colour of fresh blood. She then became the first ever Red Vampyre. Stevie Rae is also the first ever Red Vampyre High Priestess. Personality Stevie Rae is described as having a bouncy and bubbly personality. She's amiable and very kind by nature, not to mention total Okie-ness - her biggest crush once being Kenny Chesney. Though she seems very nonchalant, she knows when to take charge and take orders when necessary. Although this did change as she Changed into the first Red Vampyre. She was said to be slightly dark and aggressive at times and then she would suddenly snap out of it and be herself again. Zoey said this was because of the dreadful change she had to go through and overcome to find her humanity again. Affinity/Abilities Stevie Rae has been gifted by Nyx with an affinity for Earth. She lost the affinity when she died but got it back from Aphrodite who held it temporarily. She also gained a new affinity when she became a Red Vampyre. Stevie Rae, along with the other Red Fledglings, has the ability of mind control. Her affinity for Earth is very strong and is her most powerful affinity yet. Some examples of Stevie Rae using her affinity are... *Close and open the bowels of the earth *Control nearby trees or other plant life. *Able to create fresh scents of meadows and flowers when her element is called. *Use the earth for projectiles. *Able to summon a green aura around herself. Friends Zoey Redbird Zoey was Stevie Rae's roommate when Zoey first came to the House of Night, and the two bonded instantly. When Zoey discovered about her affinities for all the elements, or had an encounter with Erik Night, Stevie Rae was the first person she told. When Stevie Rae died in Zoey's arms in Betrayed, Zoey was distraught. When Zoey found Stevie Rae undead, she vowed to never give up on her best friend. Their friendship is shown to be very strong as even though at one point Stevie Rae went to the dark side, Zoey never gave up on her and succeded at making her humanity return. They always share their personal secrets with one another, and barely leave anything out. Just after Stevie Rae dies, then is resurected, their friendship is still strong, but not like before and they start sharing less secrets as Stevie Rae leaves out alot of stuff from Zoey, such as Rephaim. However, once everything is exposed, Zoey forgives Stevie Rae and things are back to normal for the two. Damien Maslin Damien is one of Stevie Rae's close friends and was considered to be her closest friend before Zoey showed up. Their relationship is great as she understands his problems such as his parents being ok with him as a fledgling but not for being gay, as she often sympathisizes for him. Damien is also always there for Stevie Rae and this is shown when no one is willing to accept Stevie Rae's boyfriend Rephaim, whom she really loves, and Damien is the one to take care of Rephaim and is the first person who befriends him. The Twins Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole are also two of Stevie Rae's closest friends. Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae and Damien were all best friends before Zoey arrived at the House of Night, and they are all still best friends, with the addition of Zoey. Stevie Rae is always around to stop the bickering of the Twins and Damien over silly stuff, as Stevie Rae is the peacemaker. When Stevie Rae temporarily died, the Twins and Damien stopped arguing for a while as they felt Stevie Rae's absence and missed her terribly. They are always there for her and vice versa. Aphrodite LaFont Aphrodite LaFont is a former rival and good friend of Stevie Rae. At the beginning of the series their relationship was very antagonistic. Aphrodite saw Stevie Rae as a 'refrigerator', implying that she was nothing more than a source of blood or 'food' for the vampyres, while Stevie Rae saw Aphrodite as a mean-spiritied and self-centered bitch. In Chosen, their relationship became neutral, from enemies to reluctant allies. In Untamed, they form a strained bond when Aphrodite sacrifices her humanity for Stevie Rae and end up living in the tunnels with the red fledglings for a few days. While not yet friends in Hunted, they gradually understand one another and grow closer due to Stevie Rae drinking Aphrodite's blood and imprinting on her. Although the imprint did give them a better understanding of the other, both of them had abused the knowledge garnered from the bond, causing some hostility to come between them in Tempted, though not to the extent of their pre-Chosen relationship. Eventually their imprint breaks in Burned when Stevie Rae imprints on Rephaim, but as Zoey once stated, Aphrodite knew Stevie Rae in ways that even Zoey (her best friend) didn't. In Awakened, Stevie Rae and Aphrodite remain on good terms and continue to assist one another in searching for information associated with Aphrodite's visions. Kramisha Kramisha is one of Stevie Rae's red fledglings, and the vampyre poet laureate appointed by Zoey. Kramisha is one of the red fledglings with the most focus in the book, and her relationship with Stevie Rae is shown to be akin of Stevie Rae's and Zoey's. Even after finding out about Stevie Rae's relationship with Rephaim, she still believed in her High Priestess. She is shown to know Stevie Rae quite well as when Stevie Rae became distant from everyone else due to her secret of Rephaim, she knew Stevie Rae was acting suspicious and confronted her about it. Relationships Dallas A red fledgling who is Stevie Rae's ex-boyfriend. They met in the tunnels and slowly developed a relationship. Throughout Burned, Dallas is visibily upset when Stevie Rae is withdrawn and keeps wanting to leave without him. When Stevie Rae invokes the White Bull, Dallas is unable to break into her circle. When the bulls leave and the circle is broken, Dallas sees Rephaim and thinks that the Raven Mocker was hurting Stevie Rae, though Stevie Rae assures him the Rephaim meant no harm. Later in the book, Dallas accompanies Stevie Rae and the rest of the red fledglings to the tunnels where they confront Nicole and her group. Dallas discovers that he has an affinity for electricity. When Stevie Rae's red fledglings have left the tunnels, he and Stevie Rae are on the verge of Imprinting when Rephaim shows up, begging Stevie Rae not to break the Imprint he shares with her. Dallas is distraught to the point he tries to kill both Stevie Rae and Rephaim, calling Stevie Rae a "slut". Dallas changes into a full fledged vampyre during this time, but also turns over to Darkness. Finding he is unable to kill Stevie Rae or Rephaim, he joins Nichole's group. In Destined, Dallas and his group of red fledglings rejoin the Tulsa House of Night, where they are enrolled in Thanatos' specials class, along with Stevie Rae. Dallas makes continued rude remarks about her relationship with Rephaim, and even tries to start a fight with them in the middle of the hallway. Dallas later becomes Neferet's lakey and spy. Rephaim In Tempted, Stevie Rae finds Rephaim, Kalona's favorite son (otherwise known as a Raven Mocker) severely wounded from being shot from the sky. Rephiam pleads for her to kill him but Stevie Rae could not, because she hears his human-sounding voice and begins to see humanity inside him. She helps him heal and checks on him often.Rephaim is used as bait when Nicole and the other rogue red fledglings want to kill Stevie Rae, but Rephaim ends up saving her. In the process, Stevie Rae has to gain strength by drinking Rephaim's blood, and the two Imprint instantly. From then on, it is obvious the two are love interests. Throughout the series, the two become closer. In Burned, Stevie Rae accidentally invokes the White Bull of Darkness, who then proceeds to cut her in multiple places. She calls for Rephaim, who faces the bull for her, declaring that Stevie Rae belongs to him. Stevie Rae then invokes the Black Bull of Light to save Rephaim. Later, when Stevie Rae is about to Imprint with her boyfriend Dallas, Rephaim shows up and tells her not to do it. Stevie Rae chooses to abandon Dallas and be with Rephaim. Rephaim and Stevie Rae fly back to Gilcrease, where they see an image of Rephaim as a human in a fountain. However, Rephaim feels his fathers return from the Otherworld and says he cannot betray his father. At the end of Burned, when Zoey and Kalona return from the Otherworld, Rephaim and Stevie Rae are forced to be on opposing sides of Light and Darkness.Throughout Awakened, they continue to see and show affection for each other. Stevie Rae has a talk with her Mama about Rephaim, and her mother encourages Stevie Rae to listen to her heart and tell the truth. Near the end of Awakened, in the middle of Jack Twist's funeral, Rephaim is spotted above the House of Night by Neferet. She uses Darkness to shoot him down from the sky, and orders Dragon Lankford to kill him. Stevie Rae intervenes, coming clean about their Imprint. Kalona also comes, and Stevie Rae confesses that she is in love with Rephaim, and Rephaim says that he is in love with Stevie Rae. Kalona gives his son an ultimatum, telling Rephaim to choose between him and Stevie Rae. Rephaim chooses Stevie Rae, and Kalona disowns him. Kalona departs, and then the Goddess Nyx appears. She knows that Rephaim has turned from the path of Darkness, so she gives him a gift: he will have a human form during the night, but as punishment for his past actions, he would be condemned to a raven during the day. Dragon Lankford insists that he will not accept Rephaim, so he, Stevie Rae, Zoey, Stark, Damien, the Twins, Aphrodite LaFont, Darius and the red fledglings go to the depot tunnels in their own House of Night. Rephaim is now Stevie Rae's Consort and mate.In Destined, Rephaim expresses his wishes to attend school at the House of Night, though Neferet and Dragon Lankford do not want him there. Zoey and Stevie Rae appeal their case to the Leader of the High Council, Duantia, and she agrees that Rephaim may be allowed to attend. He eventually ends up taking Thanatos' class with Stevie Rae. While at the House of Night, Rephaim is visited by three of his brothers, who ask him to spy for Kalona. Rephaim refuses, but before his brothers can leave Dragon leads an attack. Stevie Rae stands by Rephaim, saying that there should be no fighting. However, Rephaim loves his father, but Stevie Rae insists that Rephaim stay away from Kalona. This is a constant argument throughout Destined. While Rephaim just wants his father to love him, Stevie Rae believes that Kalona won't turn from Darkness, thus causing more pain to Rephaim. Later in the book, Aphrodite has a vision of Rephaim's death, though she is not certain who kills him. While witnessing a reveal spell at Grandma Redbird's farm, Neferet's vessel Aurox attacks Rephaim. Dragon Lankford arrives just in time to stop Aurox from killing Rephiam completely, but he is mortally wounded. Aurox manages to kill Dragon, and Rephaim is dying. Stevie Rae calls Kalona in desperation, and Kalona reclaims Rephaim as his son. Kalona's tears heal Rephaim, and at the end of Destined, Rephaim and Stevie Rae are riding back to the House of Night together. Likes and Dislikes Favorite Books *''The Incredible Journey'' by Sheila Burnford *''Gone With the Wind'' by Margaret Mitchell *''The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' by C.S. Lewis Favorite TV Shows *Anything NASCAR *''The Ultimate Coyote Ugly Search'' *''Hannah Montana'' Favorite Movies *''Steel Magnolias'' *''The Outsiders'' *"Harry Potter"'' movies'' Favorite Music *Kenny Chesney *Dixie Chicks *Carrie Underwood BFF Zoey Redbird Movie Star Crush Rupert Grint Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Red Vampyres